


Peace and Love

by Ultra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: After all they've been through, it's not always easy for Rey or Ben to sleep peacefully.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Peace and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/gifts).



There were nights when she woke up screaming, others where she almost wished she could. Even when no sound came, there were always tears, frustration, pain.

Then there were nights when he had the nightmares. Waking up with a jerk, never screaming but not quite silent, breathing too hard, tears in his eyes, because that darkness was creeping on him again.

They never said much. Silently, one would reach out to the other, then somehow, the peace and comfort of both the light side and the love they shared spread between them.

Only then could Rey and Ben sleep again.


End file.
